El retorno del heroe
by god of hope
Summary: Ash kepchum a sufrido derrota tras derrota... unova fue el punto en donde concidero que debia renunciar... pero... que pasara si un anciano le ofrece acompañarlo en un viaje donde cambiara su vida para siempre... este es... el retorno del heroe... CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO, Ashxserena... Ashxharem... espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis lectores les he traído un nuevo fic**

 **Esto es en parte de la inminente separación de mi pareja favorita que es el amourshipping**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: viaje de un año**_

* * *

Ash Ketchum

Tuvo muchas derrotas en varias ligas…

Tuvo muchos encuentros con varias organizaciones criminales…

Tuvo muchos problemas por ayudar a otros…

Pero aun así…

Nada se compara a la vergüenza de perder contra un novato y ni siquiera llegar a semifinales

El entrenador que vencio a Darkrai y Latios con sus pokemon no hizo honor a su experiencia por tal derrota

Ahora volviendo de las islas Decolora acompañado de una compañera de viajes llamada Alexa y su pokemon eléctrico

Al llegar no tuvo ni el valor de mirar a su madre aunque ella no tenia la intención de reclamarle nada

No fue al laboratorio de profesor Oak

Solo se quedó en cama lamentándose y preguntándose una y otra vez

 _-que hice mal? –_

Ni el mismo se podría encontrar una respuesta a su predicamento

Nada

Los días pasaron…

Las cosas no mejoraban para el

Su madre Delia se preocupaba

El mismo profesor intento hablarle… pero nada

Sus amigos trataron de subirle el ánimo… pero nada

Sus propios pokemon intentaron animar a su entrenador… pero nada

No hubo nada

En este momento el mismo estaba en una silla mirando el cielo amplio con algunas nubes… con Pikachu a su lado

Parecía que su depresión no acabaría…

Cuando…

Sintió… que alguien lo miraba

El abrió los ojos… mirando

Era un hombre… con larga barba y un abrigo de color gris… sombrero de ala ancha de paja y un bastón de madera

Ese hombre lo miraba apoyado en su bastón

El pokemon eléctrico también se dio cuenta de ese sujeto y se puso alerta a lo que podía pasar

El azabache solo hablo sintiéndose incomodo con su mirada

-emm… buen día? – saludo con educación

Pero el hombre miro interrogante en vez de responder como es la costumbre

-a que te refieres?... me deseas un buen día? O te parece que es un buen día ya sea que yo lo quiera o no? –

Ash no supo cómo responder a eso

-oh tal vez quisiste decir que te sientes bien en este día en particular, O simplemente dices que este es un buen día para que uno se sienta bien… aun que en el fondo no lo está –

Se había quedado sin palabras para poder responder a las incógnitas del anciano

Por lo que solo supo hacer lo que mejor sabía

Improvisar

-emm… todas juntas… eso creo –

El anciano dejo de sonreír para después mirarlo seriamente… incomodando más al joven

-disculpe… le puedo ayudar? – pregunto esperando saber sus motivos

-eso es lo que vamos a averiguar… estoy buscando a una persona que quiere encontrar respuestas en su vida –

Ash simplemente decidió no seguir hablando con ese hombre por lo que simplemente se levanto

-pues… creo que si busca al profesor Oak en su laboratorio podrá encontrar a esa persona –

Camino al buzón de su casa para sacar la correspondencia

-ya que… yo soy una persona y un entrenador que tiene sus cosas y decisiones definidas –

Reviso cada carta… o fingió que lo hacía para que el anciano se retirara

Pero no le funcionaba

Por lo que decidió terminar con la conversación

-que tenga buen día… -

-por mis barbas… nunca creí que aquel niño que gritara a los cuatro vientos que quería ser maestro pokemon, me diera los buenos días como una persona resignada y con temor al fracaso –

Esas palabras fueron como agujas en corazón… ya que la palabra "fracaso" es algo que le aterra. Pero a la vez ese anciano le hablaba como si lo conociera

Por lo que volteo a verlo

-quien es usted? –

-parece que no me recuerdas pequeño niño… el chico que le gustaba jugar con una espada de madera como un caballero y se metía en el bosque para jugar con los pokemon salvajes… creo que no aparecerme en años me ha costado salir de tu memoria –

-espere un momento?... Gandalf?... el señor que traía esos increíbles juegos artificiales cada aniversario del pueblo paleta? –

-el mismo… -

-muchos decían que usted era una especie de… mago –

-claro que soy un mago… mis hechizos son tan asombrosos que te dejarían sin habla… pero mírate pequeño, ya has pasado por muchas cosas, has visto a seres que muchos consideran dioses, has salvado al mundo más de lo que cualquier guerrero desearía lograr… pero a pesar de eso… fracasas… -

-bien señor Gandalf no necesito un recordatorio de eso… -

-no esto no es un recordatorio… solo te digo los hechos –

-y cuáles son los hechos? Esta más que claro. Un novato con un Lucario recién evolucionado me venció… ni si quiera pude llegar a semifinales –

-sí, eso es cierto… pero debes saber… que tú pudiste haberte llevado esa copa si tan solo no te hubieras segado por la arrogancia… y por no haber tenido ese algo que te falta –

Ash miraba al anciano… queriendo saber a qué se refería

-usted lo sabe? –

-valla… hace unos momentos me decías que tenías las cosas definidas pequeño… y ahora me preguntas por algo que tenías definido? –

El moreno no supo cómo responder…

No supo cómo hablar

Solo pudo… admitir

-de acuerdo… tiene razón… todas las noches me pregunto qué es lo que hago mal… mi primera liga perdí… ni si quiera pude luchar de verdad… mi segunda liga perdí… contra un pokemon que no conocía… mi tercera liga no me fue muy bien… mi cuarta liga me enfrente a dos legendarios que acabaron con todo mi equipo… y ahora esto que me paso en mi quinta liga… no sé si es mi suerte o Arceus no quiere que cumpla mi sueño… así que me decidí… "ya hice lo que pude… más bajo ya no puedo caer"… creo que tengo derecho a retirarme con lo que me queda de orgullo… -

-haaa pequeño… tu tomaste un largo y empedrado camino lleno de retos y problemas… pero solo te puedo decir que esos problemas son los que nos fortalecen… y nos definen por lo que somos… tú tienes muchas cualidades para poder ganar… pero… algo te falta… -

-y puede decirme que es? –

Hubo un silencio corto entre ellos

Cuando el anciano retomo la conversación…

-yo no soy quien para poder decírtelo… eso debes descubrirlo… por ti mismo –

El azabache medito las palabras del barbudo… Pikachu miraba preocupado a su amigo

-pero… puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo… si eres tu esa persona que estoy buscando?… pero esa persona debe de estar dispuesta a ir a lugares donde ningún hombre de las seis regiones ha ido jamás… conocer personas que están solo en las leyendas… ver seres que desearías no toparte… todo solo con su propia fuerza… en la "tierra media" –

Ash supo que lo que el mismo Mago mencionaba

-esa persona no podrá llevar a nadie… ni si quiera a su amigo más leal? –

-ese alguien debe buscar esa respuesta… para sí mismo –

Hubo otro silencio entre ambos… el moreno iba a hablar pero

-esa persona tiene hasta el amanecer del tercer día para decidir… al salir el sol… lo esperare en la entrada… -

Y con eso se retiraba…

-ha y… salúdame a Delia de mi parte… espero que esa niña no se haya olvidado de mi… buen día –

Él se retiró… dejando a un chico más confundido por eso

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cuando llego la noche su madre estaba preparando la cena… mientras el joven ponía la mesa

Ambos cenaron mientras pikachu con su amada salsa kétchup comía

Ash vio que este era el momento para hablar con ella

-este mama… esta mañana un hombre paso a saludar –

-a y quien era cielo? –

-un hombre llamado Gandalf… tú lo… -

Él se detuvo al ver como su madre estaba en shock… esto paso al escuchar ese nombre

-Gandalf?... el mismo Gandalf que nos deslumbraba con sus fuegos artificiales? El mismo hombre que cada vez que venía tu esperabas en la ruta uno para recibirlo y que te contara historias? –

-lo conoces mama? –

-cielo… lo conocí cuando era una niña… mi madre me decía que era un anciano muy extraño… pero a la vez que daba alegría con su Magia, yo quería aprender de él… que me enseñara y me llevara ese lugar que él llama "la tierra media" –

-y entonces… por que no fuiste? –

-… porque en ese entonces… tenía miedo a lo desconocido… temía a lo que no podía comprender… hay días en los que me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la oferta de Gandalf… -

-él también te ofreció viajar ese lugar? –

-como que también? –

-bueno pues… el me ofreció ir a ese lugar… la verdad no sé si deba aceptar o no –

Ambos, madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio… hasta que ella hablo

-cielo… quiero que entiendas que la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare… pero también te diré que Gandalf es un hombre sabio y bueno… sus consejos y proverbios me han ayudado y aclarado mis dudas en el pasado… si él sabe de tu problema debe de saber cómo ayudarte –

-en serio? –

-por supuesto –

Ash se había quedado pensativo esa noche… quizás ella tenía razón…

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Llego el tercer día

El sol estaba saliendo

Y un chico caminaba con un bolso con toda su ropa y otros objetos más

Ese chico no tenía a su amigo amarillo

Ese chico no temía a lo desconocido

Solo tenía un objetivo en mente

Y no había vuelta atrás en lo que había decidido

Así que esa misma mañana despidiéndose de su madre y de su amigo eléctrico él se preparó para partir en ese viaje con el mago

Llego a la entrada

En donde el mismo anciano lo esperaba… listo para partir

-oh… veo que al fin decidiste venir pequeño, estás listo para una emocionante aventura? –

-lo estoy señor Gandalf… tomare este viaje –

-me alegra escuchar eso… será un viaje emocionante que a la vez pueda cambiar tu vida –

-como le dije… estoy listo – la misma determinación que siempre lo acompaña en sus viajes… ha vuelto

-bueno pues… es un largo viaje… será mejor que caminemos y llegamos a puerto carmín… abra un barco que nos llevara a "la tierra media"… marchemos –

Ellos se fueron… y Ash miro por ultima su pueblo vez antes de irse… esperando que al volver pueda al fin lograr su sueño

Comenzando su viaje y desapareciendo de las seis regiones por todo un año

Sin saber

Que regresaría

Como una persona

Diferente

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado**

 **La escena en donde conoce a Gandalf la saque de la película El Hobbit**

 **Les recomiendo verla**

 **Y como verán este es un fic que me salió de la nada (como todos los demás fics que hago) por lo que quise hacerlo**

 **Los espero en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Comentarios y quejas no son mal venidos**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey espero y les haya gustado mi primer capitulo por que les traigo un segundo**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **Y coméntenme si les gusto**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2 : regreso… y reencuentro**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ha pasado un año

Desde que el mismo Ash Kepchum partió con un anciano a la tierra media… esperando encontrar lo que le faltaba en su vida

Delia estaba en la cocina lavando algunos platos mientras Mr. Mime barría con una escoba

 _-ha pasado un año desde que el partió a esa lejana "tierra media" desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de él… estará bien?... se cambiara la ropa interior todos los días?... yo solo deseo que vuelva a casa –_

Y se pensó que este sería otro día normal en el que nada pasaría

Hasta que…

Alguien toco la puerta

-Mr. Mime, ve a ver quién es por favor –

El pokemon mimo obedeció y fue quien llamaba a la puerta de su ama

Cuando llego a la puerta… sus ojos no podían creer quien veía

Por lo que grito con mucha alegría haciendo preocupar a la mujer

-Mr Mime que sucede? –

Ella fue a ver… para después quedarse en Shock

Era un adolescente… pero no cualquier adolescente… era

-… mama –

Su hijo

Su preciado hijo

El mismo… con ropas diferentes de color verde y una capa de tela verde con una hoja como broche… cargando una maleta de bolsa en su hombro y en sus caderas tenía una espada algo larga, con guardia de dos caballos dorados en forma… un arco con flechas en su espalda… un hacha de dos filos y una espada larga con un escudo de color rojo

La misma mujer supo que su hijo había cambiado

Pero…

-Ash! –

Eso no evito que ella lo abrazara… con lágrimas

Tampoco se evitó que el mismo chico también la abrazara

Madre e hijo volvieron a reunirse

…

Llego el momento de la cena y Ash relataba todo lo que ha pasado

-participaste en una guerra! –

Aunque creo… que debió omitir partes

-dime que nos has hecho otras cosas jovencito… y esas armas? De donde las sacaste? –

-fueron algo que pude obtener en mis viajes… mi hacha la obtuve como un regalo de Gimlim cuando estuvimos en Moria… con él le di el golpe final a un Troll de las cavernas… el arco lo obtuve de Legolas al salir de Lothlórien acabe con la vida de muchos Uruk-hai en el rio… y la espada fueron un regalo del rey Theoden después de que intente salvarlo en los campos de Pelenor… todos fueron regalos que tuve en este viaje –

-y que hay del escudo y la espada larga? –

Hubo un silencio muy tenso por parte del azabache… Delia supo que quizás el tema de esas armas es delicado

Aunque la mujer no se podía imaginar las cosas que tuvo que pasar su hijo… solo pudo suspirar de alivio al ver que paso todas esas adversidades

Regresar con vida

Y hablaron casi toda la noche de la tierra media… de los lugares que conoció… y como conocía a personas diferentes, Elfos, Enanos y Ents, y como combatió contra Orcos, Trasgos, Trolls… inclusive como se topó con los temibles Nazgul

Todo paso en su viaje por la tierra media

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Amanecía… y el mismo chico estaba afuera… practicando con sus espadas

Cada movimiento

Cada estocada

Cada ataque

-mi maestra Eowin me ha enseñado bien… espero ella y Faramir sean felices juntos –

-Pika! –

El volteo para ver a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo

-Pikachu! –

Ambos… pokemon y entrenador se reencontraron de nuevo

El abrazo no se pudo esperar

-cómo has estado amigo? –

-pika, pikachu – respondía con alegría el ratón

-espera… -

El azabache puso una mano en la cabeza de su pokemon y sin aviso… tomo un brillo azul para después desaparecer

-bien ahora intenta hablarme –

" _como que te hable si tu no me puedes entender"_

-claro que te puedo entender pikachu –

El mismo pokemon se quedó en shock al saber que su entrenador le entendió

" _puedes entenderme?... cómo?"_

-en el lugar en donde estuve aprendí una manera rápida de dominar el aura… conocí a un sabio elfo que tiene amplios conocimientos de los primeros guardianes del aura –

" _guau, es increíble… entonces cuéntame cómo es la tierra media? Hay pokemon allí? Peleaste batallas?"_

-tranquilo amigo te lo diré todo… de hecho se lo diré a todos ya que me he vuelto muy fuerte, pero ahora quiero que tú y yo entrenemos –

" _por su puesto como en los viejos tiempos"_

-solo que esta vez… quiero que uses tu cola de hierro conmigo –

Eso dejo sorprendido al pokemon… por lo general los humanos no peleaban con los pokemon

Pero paro de pensar cuando vio que Ash tomaba un escudo de color marrón con un chapado de metal en medio y un borde dorado alrededor de él… y también tomaba su espada Rohirim

-yo te atacare y bloquearas con tu cola de hierro mientras tú me atacaras y parare tus ataques con mi escudo… listo? –

Pikachu no sabía si esto estaba bien o no

Hasta que Ash se lanzó con su espada para intentar dar con corte a su pokemon

Este pudo esquivarlo con velocidad y su cola brillo en blanco para dar un golpe a su entrenador… cosa que n pudo ya que este se protegió con el escudo

-bien hecho Pikachu… sigamos así! –

Ambos se estaban atacando con fuertes golpes que evadían y golpeaban… pikachu de vez en cuando bloqueaba con su cola de hierro esa espada y trataba de acertar con golpe y ataque rápido en Ash… pero el mismo entrenador se defendía con su escudo

Ambos fueron observados por Delia que miraba a su hijo… preguntándose… que clase de cosas tuvo que pasar ese chico para ser lo que es

Que paso en todo un año en la tierra media?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ash descansaba…

Después de reencontrarse con sus pokemon…

Después de pelear con ellos en batalla

Sceptile y Levanni seguía siendo veloces y sus hojas sable era prácticamente mortales que tuvo que usar ambas espadas para poder parar los golpes

Infernape era feroz con sus ataques casi no hubiera logrado salir con vida

Pero el que más tuvo mucha pelea… fue Charizard

Con sus llamas y su cuchillada que casi parten su Hacha

Paso muchos días con ellos recibiendo los cariños de Baylef y su ahora retornada Pidgeot

Los pokemon se maravillaron de todo lo que vio y conoció en la tierra media… de los Elfos y Enanos… de muchas cosas

Y de como aprendió mucho de ambas razas

Ahora descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol… junto con todos sus pokemon… fumando una pipa de tabaco hecho por los Hobbits de la comarca

-ahora entiendo por qué Gandalf adora fumar… esto sí que es genial

Mientras por tal tranquilidad en ese árbol era uno de pétalos blancos que soltaba con el viento…

Todos estaban tranquilos

Ash recordó algo

Era en un momento en el que estuvo en la "ciudad de reyes"

 **Et earello**

 **Endorenna utúlien**

 **Sinome maruvan**

 **Ar hildinyar**

 **Tenn´ ambar-metta**

Los pokemon

Se hipnotizaron por aquel canto que su entrenador recitaba

Pero esto era en una lengua que no conocían

Era

Elfico

-donde aprendiste ese lenguaje muchacho? –

Ash no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que la persona quien le hablaba era el mismo profesor Oak

-en Rivendell… mi señor Elroth me enseñó junto con la liberación de mi aura –

-veo que has aprendido muchas cosas en ese lugar… y dime… es un lugar mágico como Gandalf lo relataba? –

-… es un lugar maravilloso… hubo veces en las que quería quedarme… pero tuve que regresar y completar lo que he dejado pendiente –

Todos sus pokemon miraban a su entrenador queriendo saber

-quieres completar tu sueño? –

-quiero ver Kalos y participar en su liga… después aceptare la oferta de ser un cerebro frontera y establecerme en Kanto… si Arceus quiere mi ayuda con gusto se la daré pero… solo deseo estar en paz –

El mismo profesor supo… que el chico que conoció y le dio su primer pokemon ha cambiado mucho

Vio en esos ojos… una profunda tristeza… una irremediable culpa que lo carcome

Algo debió haberle pasado

Pero no tenía derecho de preguntarle

-por cierto Ash… si tu madre te descubre fumando de seguro te matara –

-tengo otra pipa y tabaco Hobbit para usted si quiere? –

-mmm… yo no vi nada -

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pasaron los días y el mismo Ash se preparaba para partir

En su mochila tenía la capacidad de llevar muchas cosas por la que se llevó sus armas a excepción de su espada larga que la mantuvo en su lado derecho

Se despidió de su madre jurándole que este sería su último viaje

El junto con Pikachu caminaban al laboratorio del profesor para despedirse de el

-profesor… vengo a despedirme –

El profesor solo sonrió al ver que Ash de forma educada se despedía

El chico había crecido

Había madurado

Por lo que…

-antes de que te vayas… déjame decirte que he hecho algunos ajustes en tu pokedex… ahora podrás llevar más de seis pokemon contigo… doce máximo –

El azabache no tenía ninguna intención de capturar pokemon en kalos… por lo que había llevado a sus más fuertes… pero…

-le agradezco profesor por este regalo y le prometo que gane o pierda no lo decepcionare… -

-nunca me has decepcionado Ash… puedo ver que ahora estás listo para enfrentar al mundo espero y tengas el tiempo para lograr lo que quieres –

Ash se había quedado quieto en la entrada del laboratorio con los ojos sombreados por su cabello y su gorra… Pikachu lo miraba preocupado

Hasta que hablo

-no es importante saber cuánto tiempo nos queda… si no saber qué hacer con el tiempo que se nos concede… palabras de Gandalf –

Y con eso él se retiró rumbo a ciudad azafrán para tomar vuelo a kalos

Dejando a un profesor meditando las palabras del chico… dejándolo pensativo

Mientras el chico caminaba asía su destino… esperando no solo cumplir su sueño… si no cumplir con alguien

-… Serena -

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Amanecia en kalos… en un pueblo una chica con su Fennekin a su lado entrenaban rutinas de coordinación

-bien hecho Fennekin… muy pronto viajaremos por la región para entrar a los performance! –

-Fenne! –

Pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien

-hey Serena… como estas? –

Ella volteo para ver que un chico lo llamaba

-Calm… que haces aquí? –

-bueno como veras voy a iniciar mi viaje por Unova y quería decirte que… -

-Calm ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo… sé que te gusto pero tú no me gustas de esa manera –

El chico solo miraba a Serena con algo de enojo

-es por ese chico que conociste en ese campamento verdad?... cuando entenderás que el de seguro no se acuerda de ti… cuando veras que yo te puedo dar lo que él no puede… soy un ganador de liga… y tengo a los pokemon más fuertes… que tiene el que no tenga yo? –

-el… tiene mi corazón… le pertenece solo a él… lamento tener que herirte de esta manera Calm pero debes entender que no importa si no llego a verlo… él es el único para mí –

Calm no estaba nada contento… más que decir que hubiera mejor deseado no escuchar eso

-bien has lo que quieras… pero te arrepentirás… -

Fue lo último que dijo después de irse muy airadamente

Serena miraba con tristeza a su amigo… pero sabía que esto que le dijo era para que entendiera y no buscara un imposible

Por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y junto con Fennekin se encaminaron directo a la ciudad por el encargo de su madre

Tenía que ir a ver al profesor

* * *

 **…**

* * *

El avión había aterrizado en la región de Kalos… y Ash baja de forma tranquila las escaleras, mirando la nueva región esperando completar y cumplir su sueño

Pero también en su memoria le llegan palabras… las mismas que escucho de un determinado Hobbit cuando estuvo en La Comarca

 _-es peligroso cruzar tu puerta… pones tu pie en el camino y si no cuidas tus pasos, nunca sabrás a donde te pueden llevar –_

El azabache solo sonrió

-creo saber a lo que Bilbo se refería… no sé a dónde me puede llevar este nuevo camino o que cosas me esperan en esta región… pero sé que tengo la fuerza para poder afrontarlas ya es hora de cumpla mi sueño y vuelva a casa en donde pasare mis días como cerebro de frontera… estás conmigo Pikachu? –

" _por su puesto Ash!"_

-entonces en marcha amigo… nos espera una gran aventura! –

Caminaron en dirección a la aduana pero…

Ash en un segundo tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y miro el cielo

Una sombra paso en un salto… él no podía reconocer que clase de pokemon era o si este era hostil

Aun así cuando se perdió entre los edificios Ash bajo la guardia… tuvo el presentimiento de que volvería a ver a ese pokemon

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ahora él estaba caminando por las calles de ciudad Luminaria… la ciudad más importante de Kalos

Caminaba y veía a los diferentes tipos de Pokemon… había algunos que él conocía y otros que no, sospechando que son nativos de la región

-bueno Pikachu según lo primero, debo de ir al laboratorio del profesor Cipress para que me actualice mi Pokedex con las indicaciones que me dieron podemos llegar sin problemas –

" _valla que has cambiado… el anterior Ash no era tan paciente"_

-que gracioso… -

Cuando llegaron el toco la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta

Por lo que entro

-hola… buenos días –

Camino hasta estar en medio del vestíbulo… donde no había nadie

De pronto sintió una mirada

Alzo la vista para ver que sobre el pasamano de una escalera estaba un pokemon

Este pokemon era azul y tenía una máscara de burbujas… el mismo pokemon lo miraba seriamente

El mismo adolescente también lo miraba pero de forma tranquila

Ambos estaban en una competencia de miradas pero fue interrumpida

-buenos días… lamento la demora, bienvenido entrenador novato, vienes por tu primer pokemon? –

Ash Miro al hombre… era de cabello negro con bata blanca sin abotonar… era el mismo que el profesor Oak le hablo

-soy Ash kepchum y soy de Kanto, vengo a que actualice mi Pokedex, mi señor –

El hombre estaba algo confundido… pero a la vez se alegraba que el chico tuviera modales

-claro que puedo hacerlo… pero esto puede tardar por lo que te gustaría pasar al laboratorio? –

-espero no molestarlo –

-ninguna molestia pasa… -

Ambos pasaron y el pokemon azul aún seguía observando a Ash por lo que los siguió en silencio

-y dime Ash… ese acento y esa espada no son de por aquí… dime en donde viajaste? –

-... no me creería si se lo dijera mi señor… pero yo viaje un año en la "tierra media" –

Los ojos del adulto se abrieron de asombro

-viajaste a la tierra media… esas tierras son desconocidas para muchos… inclusive los mejores exploradores dicen que no se puede llegar allí… solo puedes entrar con el permiso de una personal al que llaman Mithrandir, el Peregrino Gris –

-de hecho mi señor… Mithrandir me ha ofrecido ir a esas tierras hace un año… fui en su compañía –

-y como es ese lugar? –

-… pues… no tendría palabras para describirla… pero si tuviera una diría… que es única –

Ambos hablaron y el pokemon no dejaba de mirar a ese azabache… pensando si él era el indicado

Ambos hombres llegaron a un habitad en donde había muchos pokemon que él conocía… entre ellos había un Garchomp que estaba tranquilo entre los demás pokemon

-ven Garchomp! Quiero presentarte a alguien –

El pokemon dragón se levantó y se acercó al profesor

-un Garchomp… tengo un gible en el laboratorio del porfesor Oak, mi señor –

-lo sé el mismo profesor me ha hablado sobre ti… pero sabias que tu Gible puede tener una evolución poderosa? –

-evolución poderosa? –

-si… mi Garchomp puede llegar a evolucionar de forma temporal si se tiene los elementos necesarios para poder hacerlo, lo malo es que solo un reducido número de pokemon puede tener la Mega-evolución –

Y cuáles son? –

-bueno pues porque no sacas a tus pokemon para que pueda verlos –

-como diga –

De su cinturón saco cinco pokebolas y de ellas salieron cinco pokemon

Un Charizard

Una Pidgeot

Un Heracross

Un Sceptile

Y un Tyranitar

El anterior Lavitar del monte Silver en Jotho

El profesor se sorprendió al ver que el adolescente tenía una buena variedad de Pokemon

-wow Ash déjame decirte que todos tus Pokemon pueden alcanzar la Mega-evolucion –

Cada uno de ellos se interesó por eso de la Mega-evolucion

-me gustaría saber sobre eso mi señor –

-claro te lo contare con gusto… a cambio de que me relates algo de lo que viviste en la "tierra media" –

-por su puesto… siempre estoy dispuesto a relatos –

Y ambos se retiraron dejando a los pokemon jugar y descansar mientras el Garchomp del profesor los acompaño también queriendo saber sobre esas tierras

-Sophie tráenos algo de té y ven a escuchar este relato –

Y de la cocina una joven y hermosa mujer salía con una charola y tres tazas de té

Los tres se sentaron dejando hablar al joven

Pasaron dos horas y el chico no dejaba de relatar teniendo la atención de ambos adultos

-y habíamos entrado a ese bosque buscando a Merry y Pippin… el mismo Legolas había dicho que ese bosque es antiguo lleno de rencor e ira… los mismos arboles… estaban vivos… tanto que hablaban entre si… Aragon le había pedido a Gimlin de que bajara su Hacha para que los arboles no se enfadaran… después de eso Legolas alerto a Aragon de ver algo extraño… yo también lo sentí con mi aura… pero lo curioso era que sentía que lo conocía y a la vez no… Aragon en voz baja nos dijo que teníamos que ser rápidos o el mismo mago Blanco nos pondría bajo un hechizo… teníamos que evitar que hablara… sigilosamente nos preparábamos para atacarlo… y en un movimiento rápido usamos nuestras armas… Gimlin arrojo un hacha que el mismo mago hizo pedazos… Legolas tiro una flecha que el desvió… yo arroje un aura esfera pero con su bastón la desvió… y la espada de Aragon se calentó casi quemando su mano… una luz nos cegaba… no podíamos saber que era lo que pasaba… pero la voz de Saruman era a mis oídos conocida… cuando Aragon pido que se mostrara yo me quede sin palabras… frente a nosotros estaba el mismo mago y amigo que creímos haber perdido en Moria… el mismo que nos aconsejaba en los tiempos más difíciles… era Gandalf… pero ya no era gris… ahora teníamos que llamarlo… Gandalf el blanco –

Ambos adultos estaban asombrados por tal historia inclusive los pokemon incluyendo al pokemon azul que se juntaron para escuchar su relato… y sentían que no era todo

-wow Ash… por lo que me dices puedo saber que la "tierra media" es un lugar mágico lleno de misterios… lo que daría por ir a ese lugar –

El momento fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien entro

Mientras ellos se encaminaban al vestíbulo una chica entraba junto con un paquete…

-hola… profesor Cipress?... vengo a entregarle un paquete –

-ha Serena eres tu –

El azabache al escuchar ese nombre se sintió raro… como si conociera a esa persona

-buenas tardes profesor… mi mama le envía este paquete –

-gracias Serena… oye quiero que conozcas a un chico… él estuvo en la tierra media y nos está relatando muchas cosas de ella… ven a verlo –

-en serio… genial –

Cuando la chica paso la sala vio a muchos pokemon reunidos allí… pero en un sofá estaba un chico… ella al verlo a los ojos sintió un sentimiento que no había sentido en años…

-Serena… quiero presentarte a Ash, Ash ella es Serena una de mis estudiantes e hija de una amiga mía –

Lo que no supo el profesor fue que el mismo chico se levantó acercándose a ella… como si su misma mirada lo atrajera… como si… una luz estuviera rodeándola

Con Serena era casi igual… nunca pensó que se sintiera de ese modo otra vez… solo podía explicarse una sola cosa

 _-es el… es Ash… -_

Mientras los pensamientos del mismo chico eran casi similares

 _-ahora entiendo a Aragon… cuando te enamoras es imposible olvidarse de esa persona –_

-Ash… eres tú… -

-Serena… volví a verte… -

Ambos se miraron

Una tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Y otro sonreía enternecido con su belleza

Y sin esperar… y sin avisar

Ella corrió a abrazarlo derramando lágrimas en su camisa

El correspondió a ella estando feliz de verla otra vez

-creí… creí que no volvería a verte… mi caballero… te he extrañado tanto – decía entre lágrimas de felicidad

-no se preocupe… ya estoy con usted… mi reina – decía el en un susurro calmante

Para ellos no había otra cosa

Sus recuerdos de niños jugando al caballero y a la reina… en esos tiempos cuando ella tuvo que irse él le había prometido que volverían a verse… para protegerla como su caballero

Ella estaba feliz de que su caballero haya vuelto

Ambos caminos… de ambos jóvenes se han cruzado marcando sus destinos

Para siempre

Iniciando una jornada en la bella región de Kalos

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Como verán adoro el amourshipping y hacer esta pareja fue algo que disfrute escribir a parte de las anécdotas de la tierra media**

 **La verdad no sé si deba sacar un fic en el que relata las vivencias de Ash en la tierra media**

 **Se los dejare a ustedes que decidan**

 **Eso es todo y no olviden comentar**

 **Y si alguno no le gusto y quiere expresar su opinión puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey como veo que les gusto el capítulo dos pues les traigo el tercero**

 **Aunque no tuve la cantidad de comentarios que esperaba no me importa… este fic ya no tiene retorno**

 **Espero y les guste este capitulo**

 **Sin más los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3 : La jornada comienza**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-según el jefe el laboratorio del profesor de Kalos tiene información muy valiosa –

-si lo conseguimos el jefe nos recompensara –

-y seremos ricos… nos ha ido bien desde que el bobo desapareció –

-woobofet! –

Eran dos personas y un pokemon en los que disfrazados y con un plan se acercaba al laboratorio del profesor Cipress… con no muy buenas intenciones

-esta vez la fortuna nos sonríe –

Gritaron ellos

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

-uno de los hombres de Rohan nos detuvo al llegar… las palabras del Gandalf eran ciertas… no éramos bienvenidos allí… él nos había dicho que no podíamos ver al rey con armas, por orden de su consejero "grima lengua de serpiente"… todos dejamos nuestras armas… aunque no queríamos hacerlo… cuando Gandalf iba a pasar fue detenido por el mismo hombre ahora pidiéndole que entregara su cayado… "no vas a apartar a un viejo de su bastón o si?"… Gandalf fue muy astuto usando su edad… yo casi me reía… cuando entramos, el lugar estaba oscuro… había oído de Aragon que el Medusel brillaba como el oro… en ese momento no hacia honor a su nombre… alcance a ver a un hombre pálido y la barba larga y canosa, con los ojos cegados de gris… ese era el rey de Rohan… Théoden hijo de Théngen… mi aura me decía que él estaba atrapado en la oscuridad… alado del rey estaba un hombre… no necesitaba aura para saber que ese consejero no dudaría en usar a su propio rey para salvar su vida… las puertas se cerraron con seguro… todos en la sala nos miraban… pero había unos hombres que nos seguían los pasos desde nuestro flanco derecho… viendo y esperando el momento de atacarnos con oscuras intenciones –

-wow! –

Era las voces de asombro de todos los presentes incluyendo a Serena con su Fennekin que quiso saber de su amado caballero

Todos no se querían perder nada de los relatos de Ash

-ese mismo le susurraba palabras al oído de su rey… metiéndole cosas o manipulando su juicio… "la cortesía de tu castillo ha disminuido en estos días… rey Théoden"… fue lo que Gandalf dijo intentando hablar con el rey… alcance a escuchar que le decía a su rey en un susurro… "él no es bienvenido"… su rey hablo con pesar, como si su voz ya no diera para más… "Por qué tengo que darte la bienvenida?… Gandalf… cuervo de la tempestad"… le respondió a al mago… Grima se levantó de su asiento hablando como si fuera el mismo gobernante de Rohan… "una interrogante justa mi señor… tarde… llega la hora de que este ilusionista elije aparecer"… aún seguía mirando a esos hombres… Aragon también lo sabía… sabía que ellos con solo una palabra de Grima nos atacarían… "para fraseando al aspel… sus noticias son dañinas"… "silencio!"… le hablo Gandalf con firmeza… "conserva tu lengua bífida entre los dientes… no vencí a la muerte y el fuego para conversar con una asquerosa serpiente"… cuando él le mostro su cayado… Grima se aterro mucho… "tiene el bastón… les dije que le quitaran al mago su bastón!"… en ese momento ellos se lanzaron a atacarnos… nosotros con nuestros puños evitábamos que se acercaran al Mago… use mi aura para poder dejarlos inconscientes y que no se levantaran –

-y que paso Ash… que sucedió? – preguntaba el profesor como un niño contándole un cuento

Por lo que el azabache solo pudo sonreír

-"Théoden hijo de Thengel"… Gandalf se acercaba al rey… "cuanto has estado en la oscuridad"… le decía mientras nosotros aun nos ocupábamos de ellos… Legolas había noqueado a uno sin siquiera voltear a verlo… y Gimlin le puso un pie a Grima para evitar que se escapara… "yo no me atrevería a moverme si fuera tu"… yo sonreía mientras miraba al resto que no se lanzaron a atacarnos… que miraban expectantes… quizás ellos querían que esto que Gandalf iba a hacer pasara… "escúchame"… hablo de nuevo con firmeza teniendo la atención del rey… los súbditos en la sala se acercaban… "el hechizo… se terminó" él había extendido una mano… pero… lo único que paso… fue que el rey comenzara a reír como si el Mago fuera una broma… todos empezaron a dudar… pero yo no dude… solo sonreí a lo que estaba a punto de pasar…-

Se detuvo un momento para hacer más dramático la narración… cosa que le funciono ya que ellos querían saber mas

-"tú no tienes poder aquí… Gandalf… el Gris"… pronto sin que el mismo Théoden se lo esperara… Gandalf se quitó su túnica gris… revelándose sus nuevos ropajes ahora… como "el Blanco"… haciendo asustar al rey… ante el brillo de su color… y su nuevo poder…"te sacare de allí Saruman igual como se saca el veneno de una herida!"… con el poder de su Bastón tomo control del rey… pude sentir en mi aura que dos fuerzas muy poderosas estaban peleando por la posesión del mismo –

-y que más Ash! – Serena pedía emocionada

-Aragon detuvo a una mujer que al ver a su rey en problemas quería ayudarlo… "fallecerá si yo salgo" no era la misma voz del rey quien pronuncio esas palabras… era la voz de Saruman… el poder de Gandalf aumento más haciéndolo retroceder… "no pudiste acabar conmigo… menos podrás acabar con el"… la lucha a mi aura era cada vez más fuerte… no cedían ante nada… "no podrás vencerme… Rohan me pertenece!"… volvió a retroceder ante el poder de Gandalf… poco a poco sus fuerzas estaban menguándose… "vete ya!"… y en un intento desesperado… uso el cuerpo del rey para atacarlo… pero Gandalf con un golpe de su bastón lo logro… lo libero –

-logro liberar al rey? – preguntaba la pelimiel recibiendo un asentimiento del azabache

-y que paso después? – pregunto el profesor

-la mujer al ver a su rey en su trono fue a verlo… poco a poco… el color de su cabello volvía… sus ojos retomaban su brillo y dejaban atrás el opaco gris… volvía a ser quien era antes… mirando a la mujer el hablo con su propia voz… "conozco tu rostro"… ella estaba feliz al ver que su rey la recordaba… "Eowyn"… era el nombre de ella… haciendo su sonrisa más grande ante tal milagro… yo pude leer su aura… lo habíamos logrado… el rey era libre al fin… cuando miro a Gandalf él lo reconoció… "Gandalf?"… "la libertad regreso mi amigo"… fueron las palabras del mago… y con la fuerza de sus piernas él se levantó de su trono haciendo que varios súbditos se postraran ante su rey… "oscuros y terribles sueños he tenido"… eran sus palabras en aquellos recuerdos en la oscuridad del hechizo de Saruman… pude ver que miraba sus manos tratando de recordar su fuerza… "tus dedos podrían recobrar su fuerza… si empuñaras tu espada Théoden"… ante las palabras de él uno de los caballeros de Rohan se acercó… con una espada en su vaina… el tocaba la culata… sintiéndola… el caballero esperaba con lealtad a que su rey la tomara… y con su fuerza recobrada… el tomo la empuñadura y la sacaba de su vaina… ví como Gimlin evitaba que Grima, asustado por los acontecimientos escapara… cuando la saco… pude admirar la espada… bella con la guardia de oro y una hoja plateada que conservaba su filo –

Y de su mochila ante los ojos de todos el sacaba algo… era la misma espada que el relataba… los humanos y pokemon estaba asombrados por ver tal espada… una verdadera espada

-justo cuando la tuvo con una mirada llena de ira y rencor miro al causante de sus desgracias… Grima… yo sabía lo que iba a pasar… el rey iba hacer que el pagara por lo que ha hecho –

-y que paso? –

Él iba a continuar cuando…

-hola buenas tardes! –

Fueron interrumpidos por alguien

-emm… no relates más hasta que yo vuelva Ash, no me quiero perder de nada… - lo dijo tan seriamente el profesor que hasta hizo reír a los jóvenes y pokemon

Sophie suspiro de cansancio… pero a la vez no podía culparlo, también quería seguir escuchando

El profesor junto con su Garmchop caminó directo al recibidor encontrándose a doce personas esperándolo

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos a mi laboratorio… en que les puedo ayudar? –

-buenas tardes profesor somos profesores y estamos interesados en su investigación en las mega-evoluciones, si nos podía contar sobre ello… -

-claro con gusto… síganme a mi oficina y les… -

-los disfraces… son buenos para el engaño y el ataque furtivo… pero no funcionan si sus intenciones son visibles en sus ojos –

Ellos voltearon para ver que alguien llegaba… era Ash que miraba a esas personas disfrazadas con seriedad… teniendo su pulgar en la espada Rohirim para sacarla de su vaina

-Ash que pasa? – preguntaba Serena estando detrás de él

-estas personas tienen intenciones nada buenas con mi señor… muéstrense o los obligare –

Los profesores estaban nerviosos… pero ante la mirada que el chico les estaba dando no tenían otra salida

De un movimiento ellos quitaron sus disfraces para revelar sus identidades

-tal y como lo sospechaba… el Team Rocket –

-miren quien se ha decidido a aparecer – hablo el hombre

-es el bobo con su Pikachu… pero algo en él es diferente – mencionaba la mujer

-desde cuando sabe usar una espada? O mejor aún, desde cuando es tan listo para descubrirnos… siempre nos hemos burlado de que nunca nos descubriera disfrazados – dijo el pokemon parlante

-woobofet! –

-Ash los conoces? – preguntaba el profesor guardando distancia de los ahora descubiertos villanos

-son criminales que roban pokemon a los entrenadores… si su plan es aquí entonces no debe ser nada bueno mi señor… por favor aléjese de ellos y llame a la oficial para que los detengan –

-crees que puedes detenernos bobo… ahora que apareciste no solo tomaremos a los pokemon de este laboratorio si no también a Pikachu… con esto! –

Un artefacto eléctrico fue lanzado en dirección al pokemon eléctrico… pero…

 ***Kachinn!***

De un movimiento el collar fue partido a la mitad… por la misma espada de Ash

Dejando asombrados a todos en especial al Team Rocket que no esperaban que el mismo "bobo" que ellos conocían tuviera tal habilidad con la espada

-he peleado y quitado la vida de muchos Orcos y Uruk-Hais en la tierra media, ustedes simplemente serian una burla alado de ellos… no obtendrán nada… se irán con las manos vacías – la seriedad de su mirada asusto a los villanos dándoles a entender que no retrocedería

Serena pese a que era un momento serio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su "Caballero" usar una espada con buena maestría y la mirada ardiente que ella recordó cuando lo conoció en el campamento

-eso dices tú bobo, si no podemos controlar a tu Pikachu controlaremos a otro! –

El Pokemon Gato Lanzo otro collar a Garmchop esta vez logrando controlarlo…

El collar le provocaba dolor al Pokemon Dragon haciendo que lanzara Hiperrayos en todo el lugar

-que están haciendo!? Deténganse! – gritaba el profesor viendo como su pokemon gritaba de dolor

-eso sí que no! Entréganos tus notas de investigación y a todos los pokemon de este laboratorio o usaremos a este nene como arma – la mujer amenazo pensando que ahora tenían una ventaja

-están cometiendo un grave error… no saben lo que están provocando! – dijo Ash muy enfadado

-jajajajaja nosotros somos los que hacemos las amenazas no tu bobo! Dijo el hombre muy seguro de que podrían ganar… pero

No esperaron que los controles del collar empezaran a fallar haciendo que el mismo Pokemon Dragon empezara a volverse loco lanzando múltiples hiperrayos

Dando con uno al trio mandándolos a volar

-ya lo teníamos – decía la mujer

-pero tenía que aparecer el Bobo y arruinarnos todo – dijo el hombre

-no importa ya que regreso podremos al fin atrapar a Pikachu… pero por ahora –

-nos mandaron a volar otra vez! –

Eso fue lo único que se escuchó después de perderse en el firmamento de los cielos

Mientras en el laboratorio las cosas no mejoraban

-Garmchop cálmate! – decía el profesor tratando de controlar a su Pokemon… pero no conseguía nada

-mi señor aléjese de él!, en estos momentos Garmchop perdió su juicio! – decía Ash viendo y pensando en una forma de quitarle el collar a ese Pokemon

Pero lo que no espero fue que Garmchop se abalanzo al azabache y con mucha fuerza lo empujo hasta una pared para con sus garras tomar a alguien

-Serena! –

-Ash Ayúdame! –

El Dragón del desierto la tomo y aun con el dolor del collar salió a la calle estrellándose contra autos y lanzando Hiperrayos a diestra y siniestra volando lejos del lugar elevándose por los aires

Ambos muchacho y profesor salieron viendo en donde iba

-esa dirección a donde se dirige? – pregunto Ash

-a la torre prisma… es el lugar más alto de la ciudad –

-llame a la oficial Jenny mi señor, yo iré a detener a Garmchop –

De su cinturón saco una pokebola que al lanzarla salió su Pokemon volador

-Pidgeot necesito que sigas a Garmchop vamos! –

" _como ordene mi señor!"_

El junto con Pikachu se preparaban para ir pero el mismo Pokemon azul subió a su hombro

-qué pasa? –

La misma mirada del pokemon decía sus intenciones por lo que

-de acuerdo, necesitare toda la ayuda que pueda

Y una vez

El ave batió sus alas alzo vuelo en persecución del Pokemon

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Anocheció y Garmchop no daba señales de detenerse

Estaba en la torre prisma en donde Serena trataba de calmarlo y de paso evitar que callera al vacío

-Garmchop trata de calmarte! – decía Serena pero…

Sin resultado alguno

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba el lugar enfocando sus cámaras al Pokemon Dragón tratando de evitar los Hipperrayos de este

La gente se congregaba viendo lo que pasaba

Parecía que no había salida

Hasta que sobre el borde el mismo Ash apareció junto a sus Pokemon… y sus armas

-Pidgeot quiero que vueles cerca si ves una oportunidad saca a Serena de allí… los demás quédense cerca –

" _Ash que harás tú?"_ Preguntó el roedor eléctrico

-lo voy a entretener cuando de la señal ya saben que hacer… entendieron –

Ellos asintieron mientras el entrenador preparaba su espada y escudo

-Garmchop!... no estoy aquí para lastimarte… vengo a ayudarte! –

-Ash! –

Serena no supo que pensar al verlo con sus armas… pero tampoco tuvo tiempo ya que unas garras en sus hombros la elevaron… ella miro que era el pokemon Volador de Ash quien la saco de allí

Pero Garmchop al ver que ella escapaba lanzo Hipperrayos a su dirección

-Garmchop mírame! –

El pokemon volteo a ver que Ash con escudo y espada se puso en guardia

Todos en el suelo quienes eran mantenidos a raya por los oficiales y dirigidos por la oficial Jenny hacían preguntas como ¿Qué es lo que hará ese chico? O ¿acaso se volvió loco?

Mientras en el cielo el Helicóptero gravaba lo que para ellos podría ser un titular en su noticiero

-estamos grabando esto… un chico con una espada y un escudo se está por enfrentarse a ese Garmchop, no sabemos que podría pasar –

Serena en el lomo de Pidgeot miraba con preocupación cómo su persona amada encaraba al pokemon Dragón

 _-Ash por favor ten cuidado –_ fueron sus pensamientos o suplicas a Arceus

Mientras Garmchop por el collar más se enfadaba y unas garras de energía color verde se formaron en sus aletas listo para atacar

-Garmchop no importa lo que pase… yo te quitare ese collar y volverás a quien eras antes! – y sin avisar el escudo y la espada fueron rodeadas de aura azul

El pokemon se lanzó con sus garras dispuesto a cortar al chico

Muchos pensaron que era el fin del héroe

Varios que veían las noticias lo pensaron incluyendo las otras regiones que miraban esta noticia en vivo

Todos sus amigos lo miraban preocupados por el

Justo cuando las garras bajaron

…

No pasó nada

Salvo que un escudo detuvo el ataque

Eso dejo en shock a todos los presentes

El mismo pokemon volvió a arremeter pero esta vez una espada bloqueo sus garras

Ambos peleaban

El mismo chico no lanzaba ataques… solo los bloqueaba y empujaba cuando tenía la oportunidad

Esto le costaba trabajo ya que no podía mantener el control de su aura por tiempo prolongado

Pero perdió su concentración al sentir como una cola verde lo golpeaba en el estómago haciendo que se estrellara con la pared

El azabache como pudo se levantaba

 _-aun no… -_

Era lo que pensaba

Mientras volvió al ataque con su espada

Ambos, humano y pokemon no cedían ni avanzaban

La gente en el suelo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

-no podemos creerlo, ese chico está haciéndole frente a ese Garmchop con solo un escudo y espada como si fuera un caballero peleando contra un dragón, sea quien sea es obvio que él no es alguien común- decía la reportera informando todo desde el helicóptero con el camarógrafo grabando

Mientras Serena quien aún estaba en el lomo de Pidgeot no le importaba la lucha si no que su amado saliera con vida

Ash aún seguía peleando… pero a la vez buscando o esperando el momento

 _-aun no… -_

Pero de nuevo por perder la concentración Garmchop volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez usando Garra Dragon desarmándolo de su escudo y este cayera al suelo

Ahora estaba en un aprieto

Usando solo su espada siguió peleando, la espada azul y las garras verdes provocaban chispas con el contacto

No se sabía que podía pasar hasta que por el cansancio Ash retrocedió lo que le dio oportunidad a Garmchop de golpearlo con su cola

Pero no termino todo

Si no que ya estando en el suelo Garmchop aun estando en control del collar uso sus garras para sin vacilación

-gaaaaah! –

-Ash! – gritaba Serena angustiada

" _Ash!"_ \- grito Pikachu preocupado

-señores televidentes! El chico fue apuñalado por las garras dragón de ese Garmchop, está herido aunque no veo que este sangrando! – informo la reportera

Así es… él fue apuñalado

Pero

Garmchop no pudo quitar esas garras ya que el Azabache no se lo permitió… tomo esas garras para que no se fuera

-Ahora! –

Ese grito era una señal para que los pokemon hicieran su parte

El pokemon azul lanzo espuma en el que atoraron las patas del tiburón del desierto

Y Pikachu uso ataque rápido para golpear en el estómago y hacer que este se doblara por el dolor

Logrando que Ash con una mano llena de aura azul tomara el collar y con todas sus fuerzas romperlo y quitándoselo del cuello del pokemon dragón

Los ojos de Garmchop volvieron a la normalidad, pero estaba cansado por lo que Ash a pesar de su dolor evito que este callera al vacío

Todos los espectadores estaban contentos y aplaudieron al ver que Ash lo había logrado

Pero…

Una roca floja provoco que Ash resbalara cayendo al vacío

Haciendo jadear de shock a muchos

-Ash! – esta vez Serena derramo lágrimas al ver que desde la distancia en la que estaba la pokemon volador y del azabache no alcanzarían a salvarlo

Todos miraban como iba cayendo hacia una muerte segura

Cuando…

Un pokemon lo salvo

Era el mismo pokemon que vio en el aeropuerto

El lo sostuvo y con agilidad aterrizaron en el suelo

Cuando llego allí la enfermera Joy junto con algunos paramédicos fueron a ver al azabache que estaba inconsciente

-rápido ábranle la chaqueta tenemos que curar su herida! – dijo la enfermera Joy

Pero cuando se abrió en vez de sangre lo único que vieron era una camisa de malla cota fina con el cuello de oro

Dejando en shock a muchos ya que se suponía que la técnica Garra dragón traspasaba cualquier defensa

El profesor Sipress solo menciono una palabra también estando sorprendido por lo que sus ojos presenciaban

-Mithril… un metal muy ligero pero duro como las escamas de un dragón –

-pero eso es imposible… no ha habido Mithril en las seis regiones desde hace dos mil años, como lo consiguió– comento la enfermera anonada de ver este metal raro

-es porque él fue a la tierra media… el regreso con vida de ese lugar – dijo el profesor para aclarar

Pero

Los reporteros y camarógrafos quienes captaron todo no podían creerlo

Intentaban entrevistarlo para sacarle información pero los oficiales se lo impidieron y abrieron paso para que el chico fuese llevado al hospital

Dejando pasar a Serena con Pikachu y el pokemon azul en su hombro quienes subieron a la ambulancia

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

Amanecia en Luminouse… y nuestro héroe despertaba

Abrió los ojos al ver que estaba en una habitación de hospital

Pudo sentarse en la cama para luego ver que a lado de esta había una persona

Era Serena quien dormia y un Pikachu que se acurrucaba en la almohada

No supo que pasaba hasta que lo recordó todo

-creo que no estar al borde de la muerte me ha hecho débil… Gimlin estaría quejándose hasta por las barbas –

-froakie –

El volteo para ver que por la ventana era el mismo pokemon azul

-hola… espero y estés bien –

-froa, froakie –

-ven acércate –

El pokemon obedeció y se acercó al chico estando en sus piernas

El uso su aura para poder crear una conexión

-ya puedes hablarme, inténtalo –

" _entonces es cierto?… estuviste en la tierra media?"_ – dijo el pokemon

-así es, estuve en ese lugar –

" _es increíble"_

Ash solo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del pokemon azul mientras tocaba los bellos cabellos de su Reina

-mmm… Ash –

Ella poco a poco se despertaba, cuando se tallo los ojos pudo ver a Ash que le estaba sonriendo

-durmió bien mi señora? – dijo el azabache con una voz suave

Ella lo único que hizo al ver que le sonreía fue abrazarlo… y llorar

-eres un tonto! Como se te ocurre enfrentarte a un pokemon! Pudiste morir!... Ash no me vuelvas a preocupar por favor –

Ella entre gritos e insultos ella lloraba en su hombro. El pelinegro intentaba consolarla pero también se arrepentía por haberlo hecho lo que hizo

No le gustaba que su reina derramara lágrimas

Todo era visto por el pokemon azul y Pikachu que despertó y negaba con la cabeza por las cosas que le pasaban a su entrenador

-no se preocupe mi reina, estoy aquí y no me iré de su lado –

Ella paro de llorar un momento y secándose las lágrimas mira al chico a los ojos

El entrenador pudo contemplar esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules… quedándose en trance ante su mirada

-de verdad? No te iras de mi otra vez? –

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón del usuario del aura se acelerara

El respondió

-le doy mi palabra de que no me iré de su lado… hasta que termine mi viaje por la región o usted decida dejarme –

-pero que te hace pensar que yo me iré de tu lado… te he esperado desde hace ocho años, de ninguna manera te volveré a dejar –

Cuando ella dijo eso un ambiente romántico se creó en el aire… los pokemon notaron como Ambos se acercaban… Pikachu se sonrojaba, y el pokemon azul con su espuma se cubría los ojos también sonrojado

Ellos lentamente se acercaban a los labios del otro… estando en un trance

Recordando como aquel día que se separaron ella antes de subir al auto se dio la vuelta para después correr hacia él y… hacer lo que en estos momentos estaba a punto de hacer

Solo estaban a unos centímetros de hacerlo… pero…

-Ash Ketchupm, vengo a hacerte un chequeo de… -

La enfermera Joy entro sin tocar para hacer un chequeo… callo al ver como la pareja estaba muy cerca del otro

-amm… ejem! –

Carraspeo haciendo que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de que eran observados… haciendo que ambos muy sonrojados se alejaran he hicieran que no ha pasado nada

-lamento tener que interrumpir su tiempo de pareja pero hacer los chequeos al paciente… -

La palabra "pareja" hizo sonrojar más a los jóvenes y a reír a los pokemon que rodaban en la cama de tanto reír

Sip esto fue muy incómodo para ambos

Ya pasando el chequeo ellos tuvieron la visita del profesor

-Ash me alegro de ver que estas mejor, apropósito… ten tu escudo y espada –

Él le había entregado su escudo y la espada rohirrim

-qué alivio estas armas fueron un regalo de mis amigos de la tierra media –

-apropósito Ash… nunca nos dijiste quien te dio el escudo… fue un amigo tuyo? –

Cuando el profesor puso el tema del escudo el azabache se tensó, Serena supo que algo andaba mal con su caballero

-Ash, estas bien? – preguntaba ella

El profesor supo que quizás no debió tocar ese tema por lo que cambio de tema rápido

Quizás no estaba listo para decirlo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ahora ambos jóvenes estaban en la puerta del laboratorio

Para iniciar su viaje ya que el Pokedex del azabache ya estaba actualizado

-bueno me alegro que les haya gustado el estar aquí, Ash espero verte de nuevo para que me sigas contando más relatos de la tierra media –

-no se preocupe mi señor, si tenemos chance pasaremos a darle una visita, verdad Pikachu? –

-Serena ya le informe a tu madre y dice que está bien que viajes por la región pero que tengas cuidado –

-gracias profesor, le avisare cuando lleguemos a ciudad Santalune –

Ambos estaban por irse cuando enfrente de ellos alguien apareció

Era el mismo pokemon azul pero ahora tenía una pokebola

-que sucede? –

-creo Ash que Froakie quiere ir contigo… por lo general ese pokemon no acepta a cualquiera como su entrenador – dijo el profesor estando algo sorprendido

-en serio? Quieres seguirme Froakie? –

" _Por supuesto, eres alguien honorable y quiero ser tu pokemon"_

El pokemon rana empujo la pokebola al azabache que se puso en una rodilla para tomarla, una vez teniéndola en la mano este toco el botón y se dejó capturar a si mismo

-bien que te parece Pikachu, nuestra familia se hace más grande –

" _lo sé, a Squarthel y Bulbasaur les encantara esto"_ había respondido el pokemon eléctrico

Pero justo antes de caminar

-nos vamos mi señora? – el extendió una mano hacia Serena invitándola en su viaje

Ella se sonrojo, pero a la vez soñaba con que este dia llegara

El dia en el que viajaría con su caballero

Por lo que acepto esa mano y dijo

-vamos ya… mi señor –

Y ambos tomados de la mano emprendieron su viaje hacia una aventura en la región mágica de Kalos

…

Sin saber que estaban siendo observados desde lo alto de un edificio

Era una chica de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes bosque con un sombrero amarillo de ala ancha y un vestido verde de una pieza algo ajustado de la cintura claro que llegaba a medio muslo y botas cafés de piel

Lo raro era que ella tenía en su mano un arco de madera tallado a mano y un carcaj a la altura de la cintura con muchas flechas de pluma blanca y dos fundas con cuchillos curvos a los lados de las caderas

Ella los observaba… pero observaba más al azabache

-mi señor me había enviado a averiguar si el forastero era peligroso… pero veo que no lo es… voy a tener que vigilarlo en su camino a Santalune –

Ella por un momento se quitó el sombrero por el calor

Y algo que la diferenciaba de los demás era…

Que sus orejas eran de punta

Era una elfa

Que procedió a seguir a la pareja

Desde distancia

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **A pesar de que no recibí el número de comentarios que esperaba aun quiero seguir escribiendo**

 **Aun me debato si tengo que incluir a Clemont y Bonnie o si deben estar en Luminouse**

 **Como verán ustedes apareció una elfa… quiero hacer que más seres de Tolkien aparezcan ya saben Elfos, Enanos, Trasgos**

 **También me estoy debatiendo si tengo que hacer un harem o solo sea Serena quien este con Ash**

 **La verdad quería emparejar mi OC con Ash aparte de Serena... claro siendo ella la principal**

 **ya que me encanta el Amourshipping**

 **Ya saben no olviden comentar y si quieren comentarme de forma personal no duden en enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey espero y les guste este nuevo episodio que les traigo**

 **Y como siempre no obtuve la cantidad que queria de comentarios**

 **Acaso son muy pocos los que vieron el señor de los anillos? O el Hobbit?**

 **Acaso ahora prefieren películas que ya no te enseñan lo que es la amistad y más valores?**

 **A mí el señor de los anillos y el Hobbit me han enseñado muchas cosas y muchos valores**

 **Pero creo que son muy pocos**

 **Si no hay sangre o traición… o por lo menos un evento apocalíptico no les interesa**

 **Solo espero que haya alguien que aprecie este fic porque soy un fanático de estas películas**

 **Lo admito con mucho orgullo importándome si alguno de ustedes me diga algo**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4 : descubrimientos**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche había llegado, y nuestra pareja había acampado

Ambos habían atrapado pokemon en el camino y los empezaron a entrenar

Ahora ellos miraban al fuego mientras cenaban un estofado delicioso

-Ash este estofado es bueno… es increíble lo que puedes hacer con patatas, especias y champiñones –

-lo sé, en nuestro viaje teníamos a un buen cocinero que se llamaba Sam, él era muy leal a Frodo –

Ambos hablaban

De cosas que pasaron en su vida

Mientras miraban al fuego de la fogata

-Ash… -

-dime Serena? –

-… gracias por no olvidarte de mí –

El solo la miro a los ojos… para luego sonreír

-no Serena… gracias a ti por entrar en mi vida… sin tus recuerdos no hubiera sobrevivido en ese lugar –

-…Ash

-venia preparado a esta región para poder encontrarte y estar contigo… y preparado para dejarte ir en caso de que tú me hayas olvidado –

Ella no dijo nada al escuchar esas palabras, pero en sus ojos ella quería hablar

-Venia preparado para solo decirte adiós en caso de que tu corazón ya lo tenga otro y lo nuestro ya sea nada más que una ilusión –

-… Ash –

-pero sobre todo… venia preparado para decirte… que no deseo otra cosa más que seas feliz y que sepas que yo… deseaba ser tu felicidad… pero… -

No pudo continuar ya que ella lo tomo de las mejillas y

Lo beso

Era un beso tierno y dulce

Los Pokemon más veteranos de Ash estaban viendo todo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ahora su entrenador tendría un paso para olvidar o soltar ese pasado que lo persigue desde ese día en la tierra media

Mientras los más nuevos miraban todo con alegría sabiendo que su nuevo entrenador no estaba solo en su nuevo viaje

Pero a distancia desde muy lejos en las ramas de un árbol la elfa que tenía un manto verde miraba todo

Aun tratando de averiguar si el forastero no es una amenaza para su pueblo y su rey

Sin saber que en el interior de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras del azabache sintió una calidez que nunca ha sentido en sus 100 años de vida inmortal

Sin saber

Que algo en ella estaba naciendo en su alma

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

Salió el sol

Y ambos con Pikachu en el hombro del chico llegaron a la ciudad destinada

Santalune

Pasaron por muchos lugares y tiendas en donde ellos miraron

Varias personas miraban a Ash

No por su vestimenta (la misma que en XY)

Si no por la espada de hoja larga en su izquierda ya que en esos lugares las espadas no son muy vistas

-y entonces que quieres hacer? – pregunto la chica

-dime tu, podemos hacer lo que quieras –

-Ash, que hay de tu batalla de gimnasio? –

-puedo hacerla después, la liga no ira a ningún lado –

-ok pero… -

-He! Helio! –

Ellos voltearon para ver como un Pokemon amarillo en forma de reptil se lanzaba al azabache

Ash recordaba a ese pokemon

-Ash eres tú? –

Y una voz de una mujer se hizo presente, era la misma que fue su compañera en las Islas Decolora en Unova

-Alexa? –

-valla Ash veo que has crecido… y madurado –

Y a la vista de Alexa no era mentira

Ash había crecido un poco y su cuerpo se volvió más magro en musculatura en sus brazos con algunas cicatrices en ellos de cortes y una pequeña en la mejilla derecha

También noto que tenía un aura de madures y serenidad, que estaba consciente de lo que hay a su alrededor

-me alegra volver a verte Alexa… perdón, Mi señora –

Y ahora tenía modales

Ya no era el chico que él conoció ahora es diferente

Tanto que lo encontró… atractivo

-Ash somos amigos no es necesario que me hables así, y quien es tu amiga? –

-le presento a Serena, ella es una amiga de la infancia… y mi novia –

La pelimiel se sonrojo por las palabras del azabache

Y haciendo que la mujer tenga un pequeño sentimiento de celos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Las cosas pasaron a otras al ser invitado al gimnasio de Santalune

-así que es cierto? Estuviste en la tierra media? –

-sí, ese lugar es mágico, no había pokemon pero eso no le quita su enormidad –

-me podrías permitir hacerte una entrevista? –

-por su puesto cuando quiera mi señora –

Ella sonrió sintiendo que hablaba con un caballero

Pasaron varias preguntas mientras Serena junto con sus pokemon más recientes entrenaba

Pero…

-Serena eres tú? –

Ella volteo para ver que eran unas personas que conocía

-Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Xana, Tierno, Trevor, Aria –

Eran sus amigos de Kalos

-y yo que, acaso te olvidaste de tu dulce amiga… -

Ella entre todos volteo para ver que estaba una chica de la cual serian como rivales

Y ella es

-Mitlet –

-oye, y ese tono de voz, se escucha como si no me quisieras ver –

-bueno, lo que pasa es que tú no eres una amiga –

-aun estas enojada por esa broma o qué? –

-pues claro que lo estoy! Sabes que odio que alentaras a mi mama con los Ryhorns! –

-vamos ya dije que lo sentía – ella lo dijo en tono de broma

-eres una… -

-Serena que pasa? –

Todos voltearon para ver que el azabache llegaba

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la mirada determinada que tenia

La mirada de un aguerrido

Las chicas se sonrojaron ya que encontraron eso muy

Atractivo

Serena noto que él estaba serio

-Ash pasa algo -

-lo siento Serena, pero creo que nuestra cita será después –

-Que sucede? –

-la Hermana de Alexa no ha aparecido desde ayer ya que fue al bosque a cinco kilómetros al oriente, fue a investigar unas extrañas desapariciones de entrenadores y aledaños y no ha regresado –

-eso es terrible –

-y Alexa está muy preocupada por lo que quiso ir pero le dije que mejor esperara en el gimnasio, le prometí que la buscaría y la traería, por lo que espero y lo entiendas –

-Ash no es necesario que te disculpes es más voy contigo a ayudarte –

-Serena no puedes puede ser peligroso – le dijo

-eso no está a discusión Ash, iré contigo quieras o no –

El solo suspiro sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión

-oye nosotros iremos –

Es lo que dijo el chico rellenito

-chicos esto puede ser muy… -

-Serena es nuestra amiga y si ella va no la abandonaremos – dijo la castaña morena

-de acuerdo… pero espero por favor que sigan mis indicaciones… presiento que lo que encontraremos no es algo agradable –

Ellos sin vacilación asintieron por lo que preparando sus cosas caminaron saliendo de la Ciudad

En el camino se presentaron a Ash y el hizo lo mismo

Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar de sus aventuras en las otras regiones

Pero…

-ya te reconozco… tú eres el chico que detuvo a un Garmchop desatado en la torre Luminouse, eres el chico que viajo a la misteriosa Tierra Media –

Las palabras de Clemont asombraron a muchos de los presentes

-bueno, no soy alguien que alardea, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – el azabache dijo humildemente

-tonterías, alguien que viajo a ese misterioso lugar es increíble, dinos, acaso hay Pokemon en ese lugar?, y cómo es? Es un lugar mágico como lo relatan las historias? –

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Cayó el atardecer

Y los jóvenes viajeros acamparon haciendo una fogata

Las chicas cocinaban y los chicos escuchaban más de las historias de Ash

-ya había caído la noche y todos nosotros estábamos en los muros del abismo, los elfos con sus arcos preparados para disparar a cualquiera que se acerque mientras los hombres de Rohan estaban en la ciudadela protegiendo la entrada, cuando ellos llegaron pude ver que a lo que nos enfrentábamos no era una broma, ellos eran más fuertes con lanzas muy largas y más feroces, ellos tenían como único propósito el matarnos, ellos eran Uruk-Hais –

Los chicos estaban muy atentos a lo que escuchaban

-y cuantos eran Ash? – pregunto Trevor

-eran como… Diez mil de ellos–

Eso hizo jadear a todos los presentes

-Diez mil! – dijo en voz alta Tierno

-Quinientos hombres, más Trecientos elfos… contra Diez mil de esos horribles monstruos, es una locura! No veo que uno sobreviviera a ese ataque a gran escala – dijo Clemont buscando la lógica de esos números

-y como resistieron a ese ataque Ash? – preguntaba Korrina estando asombrada por los relatos del azabache

-resistimos a ese ataque estando en los muros, resistimos lo que pudimos y por un momento pensábamos que íbamos a sobrevivir a la noche, pero cuando vi a un Uruk-Hai con una antorcha supe que algo iba a pasar, no pude detenerlo ya que muchos de ellos me detuvieron y Legolas por más flechas que le disparo no lo derribo, llego a un pasaje de desagüe y lo único que supe fue la tierra tembló y una gran explosión me aturdió… me había quedado inconsciente por unos segundos pero cuando recupere la conciencia pude ver que ahora todo se volvía una pesadilla… una gran brecha se formó en el muro y muchos de esos Uruk-Hais estaban entrando y Aragon junto con los Elfos cargaron directo a ellos con espadas yo estando en medio use todo lo que tenía para detenerlos –

Y así el grupo pasó la noche, escuchando la historia de Ash y su batalla en el abismo de Helm

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Cayó la noche

Y todos estaban dormidos

Menos Ash quien se alejó un poco del campamento para explorar el lugar y buscar pistas de la desaparición de la hermana de Alexa

Supo cómo rastrear aprendiendo del montaraz

Buscaba hasta que llego a dar con algo

Encontró una casa con las paredes casi destruidas

Y también encontró unas pisadas grandes que él conocía

Algo que alerto al azabache

-estas pisadas no parecen de un Pokemon… y es imposible que haya estas criaturas fuera de la tierra media –

" _Ash, que pasa? te noto muy serio"_ preguntaba su amigo eléctrico

-Nada Pikachu… creo que solo es mi imaginación y… -

El no pudo continuar ya que escucho un grito

-ho no! –

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar al campamento

Llego y no encontró a nadie… salvo las mismas huellas que el empezaba a sospechar

Siguió esas huellas hasta encontrar lo que es una Luz entre los arboles

Se acercó y…

-oye bájame! –

-déjame ir seas lo que seas! –

-que alguien nos ayude! –

Eran los gritos de sus amigos quienes exigían que los liberaran

Llego más y pudo ver lo que realmente pasaba

Sus amigos estaban amarrados a costales dejándose ver solo la cabeza

Mientras que un gran caldero estaba calentando algún alimento liquido como un estofado en una fogata

Lo raro y lo que el Azabache no podía creer era que quienes tenían prisioneros a sus amigos eran criaturas que él no pensó volver a ver

Eran

-Trolls… - lo dijo susurrando

" _Ash esos son los Trolls de los que me hablabas?"_

Preguntaba Pikachu

-Si amigo, lo que no entiendo es como llegaron aquí… pero eso no importa lo importante es ver cómo vamos a liberarlos –

Sabía que si intentaba pelear contra ellos o intentar liberar a sus amigos ellos usarían a alguno como rehén

Tampoco podía usar a sus pokemon sin llamar la atención

Por lo que solo le dejo una opción e idea

Pero para eso tenía que usar la ayuda de alguien

-espero y funcione… -

El cerró los ojos y respiro de forma tranquila

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Decir que la noche de Serena es buena sería una mentira

No solo estaba atrapada dentro de un Costal sino que no tenía sus Pokemon, también que fueron capturados todos sus amigos despojados de sus Pokemon y colgada en un árbol una joven mujer de cabello rubio atada de manos y piernas en estado inconsciente

Y no había señales de que Ash pudiera salvarlos

Las cosas empeoraban al escuchar a esos horribles monstruos discutir algo

-y como debemos cenárnoslos? – pregunto uno con voz profunda

-yo digo que los asemos al fuego – dijo otro que parecía un idiota

-nada eso, yo soy el que cocina de los tres y digo que los echemos al estofado – dijo el ultimo que tenía un mandil de cuero… haciendo referencia de que él estaba cocinando

-Hermanote, tengo miedo – dijo Bonnie con miedo pensando que iba ser la cena de esos Monstruos sin mucho cerebro

-Tranquila Bonnie vamos a estar bien – decía Clemont tratando de buscar una solución y a la vez intentando calmar a su hermana menor

-será mejor que nos decidamos rápido, ya casi amanece y no quiero convertirme en piedra – dijo el de la voz profunda

Serena puso atención a esas palabras

 _-Serena… Serena me escuchas? –_

Ella en sus pensamientos escuchaba la voz de la persona que tenía su corazón

-Ash? –

 _-intenta pensar lo que quieres decirme para que ellos no te descubran –_

Obedeció calmando su emoción de escucharlo y hablo en sus pensamientos

 _-Ash dónde estás? –_

 _-estoy cerca, dime se encuentran todos bien? –_

 _-si lo estamos, pero estas cosas quieren comernos –_

 _-Tranquila Serena, tengo un plan pero para que funcione necesito de tu ayuda –_

 _-ok, dime que quieres que haga –_

 _-quiero que los entretengas para ganar tiempo… los Trolls no son muy listos y a veces son muy crédulos, entretenlos lo más que puedas –_

 _-ok Ash hare lo que pueda, pero tu ten cuidado –_

 _-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… recuerda nunca te rindas… -_

 _-hasta el final… -_

Y con esos últimos pensamientos por parte de ella se puso a hacer tiempo

Se levantó como pudo dando saltos en el costal intentando llamar la atención de sus captores

-es-esperen! –

Ellos le pusieron su atención a ella

-que quieres? – le pregunto el de voz profunda

-ustedes cometen un error, acaso consideran eso cocinar? Yo no lo creo –

-de que estas hablando? – pregunto el Troll Cocinero

-lo que les digo es que… cocinar es un arte y yo me puedo considerar una experta, si piensan que con echarnos al estofado comerán delicioso pues están muy equivocados, se les escapa lo que es el secreto de cocinar una buena carne como la nuestra –

Sus amigos no entendían lo que la joven Peli-miel estaba haciendo

-y tú qué sabes de cocinar, simplemente eres una niña – reprocho el Troll mayor

-Tú cállate y deja que la niña hable – callo el del mandil interesado en las palabras de la chica

-muchas gracias por su atención mi señor, creo que usted es muy digno de escuchar el secreto – ella agradeció

-secreto? – dijo el Troll idiota

-yo no creo que exista un secreto para eso – el de la voz profunda comento

-ambos cállense!, ahora niña, anda, dime el secreto –

-bueno mi señor pues… el secreto es… - dijo ella haciendo como si intentara recordar

-qué esperas dinos, rápido –

-ya voy, ya voy, dejen y me acuerdo… el secreto para cocinar una buena carne humana es… -

Ella hizo una pausa para después mirar a sus amigos que la miraban sin poder entender

-… desollarlos primero! – dijo eso con una sonrisa

Obviamente eso… a ninguno de ellos les gusto

-como que desollarnos?! – exclamo Mithell enojada con una vena en la sien

-Serena cómo pudiste?! – dijo Tierno sintiéndose traicionado por ella

-esto lo pagaras caro! – dijo Clemont indignado de su amiga

-Serena eres muy mala! - Dijo Bonnie con lágrimas (cómicas) de sus ojos

Aria se mantuvo callada viendo todo con seriedad

-esto no lo olvidare jamás mala amiga! - Korrina dijo con enojo

-se suponía que éramos amigas! – dijo Xana sin poder creer lo que su amiga dijo

-desollarnos es peor que morir asados!… aunque podrían ponernos en el estofado ó podrían sentarse sobre nosotros para hacernos jalea… o talvez –

-PODRIAS CALLARTE! – dijeron todos callando a Trevor de no darles más ideas a los Trolls

-Pásenme mi cuchillo de filetear ahora – pidió el Troll del mandil con una sonrisa que no le gustaba a los chicos para nada

-no, definitivamente no, eso nos tomara mucho tiempo, yo sé lo que les digo, cómanselos con todo y botas – dijo el de voz profunda viendo que su compañero haría lo que ella dijo

Serena por un momento miro por las rocas y vio una sombra junto con un punto amarillo

 _-Ash… maldición debo darles más tiempo –_

-yo comeré de una vez – dijo el Troll idiota levantándose y tomando a Tierno por los pies para poder comérselo

-este se ve muy delicioso, de seguro tendrá mucha carne… aaaaa – el abrió la boca y su lengua salía listo para comer

El pobre de Tierno estaba muriéndose se miedo pensando que era su final… cuando…

-no! Esperen! No se coman a ese esta… emm… Infectado! –

Las palabras de Serena confundieron a los Trolls

-a que te refieres con que está infectado? – el de voz profunda pregunto

-si se los juro! Tiene unos horribles lombrices en las… Tripas!, acaso no ven lo grande que es su panza? de seguro tiene todo una horda allí –

El Troll soltó al chico rellenito como si se fuera a contagiar de lo que supuestamente tenia haciéndolo caer de sentón

-de hecho todos aquí los tenemos, aunque nos da una terrible vergüenza admitirlo, estamos infectados de parásitos… en mi humilde opinión yo no me los comería, en serio –

Los chicos… no tomaron bien las palabras de Serena

-oye nosotros no tenemos parásitos! – decía Mithell estando más enojada con ella

-tu eres la que tiene parásitos aquí Serena! – decía Korrina ofendida por los falsos de su amiga

Y todos empezaron a replicar argumentando que no tenían parásito alguno

Ella solo rodo los ojos, si tuviera las manos libres se daría una palmada en la frente por lo idiotas que estaban siendo sus amigos

Aria que era la más calmada de ellos pateo a Clemont llamando la atención de todos, los miro

La mirada decía una sola cosa

Síganle el juego

-emm… ella tiene razón, yo estoy muy infectada de parásitos! – decía Mithell ahora avergonzada por no darse cuenta de lo que su amiga hacia

-a mí los parásitos me chuparon la carne por eso estoy muy delgada! – dijo Korrina intentando engañar también

-mis parásitos son enormes!, mi panza esta por reventar! – dijo Tierno haciendo más creíble el que tiene parásitos

Y así cada uno ahora dice que si tiene parásitos

Serena no supo si reír o solo negar con la cabeza por lo lentos que fueron ellos

Salvo mirar a los Trolls con cara de "se los dije"

-entonces que hacemos con ellos? Dejarlos ir o qué? – decía el Troll de voz profunda caminando hacia Serena

-bueno pues yo… -

-tú crees que no sé lo que planeas, es más que obvio que intentas salvar a tus amigos, pero déjame decirte que nosotros somos más listos que tú – dijo el señalándose como vencedor

-esperen yo… -

-el sol va a salir y nos iluminara a todos! – una persona muy conocida por los chicos y Serena apareció sobre una roca

-Ash! – Serena dijo pensando que ahora él podría estar en peligro

-quien es él? – el de voz profunda pregunto a nadie en particular

-No lo sé – el de mandil no supo que pasa

-no los podemos comer? –Troll sin cerebro pregunto teniendo agua en la boca

-ahora Pikachu! –

Pikachu Hizo acto de presencia y con su cola de hierro partió la roca a la mitad haciendo que esta se dividiera y dejara entrar los rayos del Sol

Dándole a los Trolls de lleno

Estos se quejaron por la luz mientras sus cuerpos

Comenzaban a endurecerse como piedra

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la luz del sol hizo su trabajo, ellos ahora eran estatuas de piedra

Los chicos no podían evitar gritar de emoción al saber que se salvaron, si tuvieran las manos libres le aplaudirían a la chica Peli-miel

Ella solo suspiro sabiendo ahora que ya no había peligro

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos con la ayuda de los pokemon de Ash se liberaban de los costales mientras el azabache con su mano golpeo la cabeza de un troll petrificado

-sip… resulto mejor de lo que esperaba –

-Ash, mira por aquí –

La voz de Serena lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio que pedía ayuda para bajar a la rehén

Por lo que libero a la joven mujer de sus ataduras

Con su aura pudo revisar su estado

-como esta Ash? – preguntaba su novia

-no tiene nada grave, solo está cansada por la fatiga y el estrés, ya envié a Pidgeot para que trajeran a la oficial Jenny y a la enfermera Joy, no tardaran como unas horas en llegar –

Después la dejo en un lugar cómodo y camino algo alejados de ellos

-Ash que pasa? –

-nada es solo que… no pensé que volvería a ver Trolls en mi vida ni mucho menos aquí de todos los lugares –

-espera! Tu sabes que son estas cosas? – preguntaba Clemont tratando de encontrar explicación lógica

Ya que según la ciencia los Trolls no existen… solo en la Tierra Media

-sí, y la verdad tuvieron suerte de que estos no estuvieron protegidos por magia negra, o el sol no le hubiese hecho nada, la verdad creo que sí estuvieron un tiempo aquí debieron tener un lugar donde esconderse durante el día… lugar que no debe de estar muy lejos–

Con esas palabras ellos pensaron la suerte que tuvieron y el haberse salvado de ser alimento para Troll

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pokemon eléctrico llego

" _Ash! Ash! Ven, Frokie y yo encontramos algo!"_

-ok Pikachu guíanos, Sceptile quédate aquí y monta guardia si alguien que no sea la oficial Jenny o la enfermera Joy se acerca… ya sabes que hacer –

El inicial de Hoen asintió con seriedad

Ya que antes de que Ash partiera el paso los últimos dos meses entrenando a sus Pokemon a que sin dudar mataran a todo aquel que amenace a los demás… los entreno para proteger a los otros a cualquier costo

Cuando Pikachu Guio a los demás al lugar ellos encontraron a Frokie que estaba parado en frente de una cueva

Cuando los jóvenes entraron un olor muy feo los recibió

-wakala! que es ese olor? – preguntaba Mithell

-eso mi señora… es un tesoro de Troll – dijo Ash adentrándose más a la cueva

Cuando entraron iluminaron todo gracias a una antorcha hecha por el fuego de Charizard, y dentro encontraron muchos objetos

Entre ellos tres cofres chicos de oro junto a varias cajas y barriles con armas que el casi reconoció y no entendía el que hacían allí en un lugar lejos de la tierra media

Lo más raro que todo fue que también encontraron libros y un cayado de madera roja con una piedra ovalada de color azul en el extremo superior de este

Pero a lo que Ash noto fue que en un extremo encontró varias mochilas de distintos colores con varias Pokeballs rotas

-parece que llegamos tarde –

Todos voltearon para ver a lo que el azabache se refería y también suspiraron de tristeza… más la menor del grupo que abrazo a su hermano pensando que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Ash y Serena ellos habrían acabado igual que los entrenadores que no tuvieron tanta suerte

-luego traeremos a la oficial Jenny aquí… pero mientras, quiero que todos tomen un arma que ustedes piensen que pueden manejar, hay una gran variedad aquí para escoger–

-espera… quieres que usemos estas cosas? – preguntaba Korrina

-es mejor tener un arma y no usarla, que necesitarla y no tenerla – dijo Ash

-tenemos a nuestros Pokemon, con ellos es más que suficiente – decía Tierno estando seguro de sus palabras

-eso les sirvió cuando fueron capturados por los Trolls? Habrá momentos en los que sus Pokemon no podrán ayudarlos, ustedes tendrán que pelear peleas que ellos no podrán… pero la elección es solo suya –

Con esas palabras ninguno hablo más

Pero todas las miradas se posaron en Aria que camino hasta llegar a al cayado y los libros

Cuando los abrió pudo ver que estaban en un lenguaje que no entendía

-Ash, conoces este lenguaje? –

-no se preocupe mi señora, yo le enseñare si lo desea –

Ella se sonrojo por el tono educado del azabache

 _-es una lástima que Serena lo haya reclamado… aunque no me molestaría, espero hablar con ella para ver si lo puede compartir conmigo –_

Con esos pensamientos tomo el cayado y una espada mandoble en caso de que su primera arma se rompiera

Después Tierno viendo y analizando las palabras del azabache paso y en el tomo dos hachas mandoble de diferentes diseños, uno es de doble filo y el otro es de uno solo pero más ligero que el otro

-esas son hachas hechas por enanos… buenos herreros y fieros en una batalla, un enano enojado es un enemigo letal –

Con las palabras de Ash él supo que tomo la decisión correcta

Luego paso Korrina y en tomo dos espadas de hoja corta… Ash reconoció esas espadas

-esas son espadas de Rohan mi señora… son buenas para cercenar enemigos ya sea montando o a pie… el hecho de usar dos requiere de buena maestría –

-mmm… bueno pues las tomare, este podría ser un buen reto – dijo tomando las fundas de estas y poniéndoselas en el costado izquierdo

Trevor busco entre las armas y pudo tomar un arco de color verde tallado a mano junto a un carcaj de 25 flechas de pluma blanca y punta de plata brillante

-eso que tienes es el arma a tu medida, los Elfos son bueno con los arcos y el combate a espada, te puedo decir que, te será difícil aun con la buena vista que tienes –

Él se sorprendió por las palabras de Ash ya que era un secreto que su visión es más aguda que el promedio... (No tanto como la de un elfo)

Por lo que sin dudar se los quedo queriendo usarlos aprender a usarlos cuanto antes junto con dos cuchillos gemelos

Mithell busco y sin dudar cubierto por algunas telarañas tomo una espada mandoble de guardia circular

-Esa es una espada de Gondor, usada por guerreros y capitanes, se requiere de fuerza para poder usarla… no creo que sea un arma adecuada para usted mi señora – opino Ash

-bueno… aun así me gusta, por lo que me la llevo – dijo ella sonriendo de forma arrogante poniéndosela en su espalda junto a un cuchillo curvo en su cintura

El solo suspiro haciendo sonreír a la peli azul

 _-podría pedirle que me enseñe y de paso jugar muchas horas con el… después de todo, no creo que a Serena le moleste –_ pensó ya teniendo planes para querer pasarla bien con el azabache

Xana entre las cosas encontró algo que llamo su atención, era un mango largo de una espada y cuando la tomo vio que la hoja era plateada y delgada con la misma medida que el mango

-esa es una espada Elfica, solo vi otra igual en los Elfos de Lothlorien que nos ayudaron en la batalla de Abismo de Helm – decía Ash recordando ese día

-tú crees que pueda usarla? – preguntaba ella no estando segura si hizo la elección correcta

-usarla se requiere de precisión y agilidad, creo que tiene esas cualidades y con un poco de entrenamiento el cual voy a darles podrá usarla a la perfección –

Ella se sonrojo de golpe al ver la sonrisa tranquila del azabache

 _-es muy guapo… no! Él es el novio de Serena, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría tener una cita con el –_

Con esos pensamientos ella la tomo con todo y funda para ponerla en la parte baja de la espalda

Clemont buscaba hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención… pero…

Cuando intento sacarlo apenas pudo ya que pudo notar que era pesado

Ya con más fuerza él pudo ver el arma, y era

-un martillo de guerra hecha y forjada por enanos, según Ginlim un enano que yo conocí, los Martillos de guerra eran la segunda arma más preferida por los enanos, te puedo decir que si quieres ese martillo tendrás que ser más fuerte para usarlo bien –

Con las palabras de Ash Clemont pensó que si los enanos que son bajos pueden usar un arma pesada con facilidad pues él podría hacerlo

Ya que siempre le han fascinado las herrerías y forjas hechas por los enanos y los tesoros que ellos hacían con diamantes y oro, como los cuentos que le relataba su padre antes de dormir

Por lo que ya decidido

-pues sería una burla para los enanos si no puedo usarla bien, por lo que me la llevo – él dijo estando seguro de sus palabras y con mucho orgullo

Dejando sonrojada a una rubia

 _-con el entrenamiento de ese martillo el podría ser más musculoso, ya muero por que aprenda a usarlo –_ pensó la patinadora experta en Tipo lucha

Ash noto que su novia buscaba algo entre las armas

-Serena que haces? –

-siguiendo tu consejo – dijo ella sin mirarlo y aun buscando

-no es necesario que… -

-no voy ser una damisela en peligro sabes, además de que quiero ayudarte ya sea en batallas Pokemon o cubriendo tu espalda, usare un arma y sin excepción… -

El solo suspiro por la terquedad de su novia

Serena seguía buscando cuando encontró algo que llamo su atención

Lo tomo y vio que era el mango de una espada, pero al desenvainarla pudo ver que esta era de hoja más ancha y de un solo filo, con un brillo plateado azulado y grabados en un lenguaje que no conocía

-Ash que es esta espada? –

-es una espada Elfica, pero no se parece a ninguna que yo haya visto, por lo que debe de ser una más antigua que la que tiene mi señora Xana, los elfos no solo eran hábiles en la magia y la arquería, si no que sus forjas eran buenas para hacer espadas con buenas habilidades y más resistentes al tiempo, lo que tu podrías tener sería una reliquia –

Ella dudaba si fuese merecedora de una gran espada como la que tiene en sus manos

-no se puede pedir mejor espada que la que tus manos tienen, si llego a ti fue por una razón –

La Peli miel aún tenía sus dudas

-no te preocupes, te enseñare a usarla, creo que podrías superarme en manejo de espadas –

Ya con las palabras de su novio, ella decidió quedársela, atando la correa detrás de ella

(Como Lux Arcadia con su espada Bahamut)

-Hermano también quiero una espada – pedía la rubia menor a su hermano

-no Bonnie eres muy pequeña para una de estas de gran tamaño, además de que podrías lastimarte –

-pero eso no es justo –

Mientras los hermanos discutían Ash vio algo en el suelo que está cubierto por hojas secas

Cuando la desenvolvió este sonrió y tuvo recuerdos

-pero yo también quiero aprender a usar una espada, no es justo! – replicaba ella

-Bonnie entiende, que esto que hago es por tu bien –

-Bonnie –

Ella volteo para ver que Ash sostenía lo que parecía ser una espada chica para dársela

-esta es de tu tamaño por lo que puedes usarla bien… es especial ya que fue hecha por elfos, su hoja brilla en azul cuando hay Orcos o Trasgos cerca… su nombre es Sting, solo vi otra igual y era de Frodo –

Ella recibió la espada y con algo de admiración saco la espada de la vaina para ver la hermosa hoja de color plata, con grabados elficos que llegaban a la guardia y un mango bien detallado

A ella le gustaba su espada

-Ash, Permitirás que use una espada? Ella es una niña, no quiero que use una – dijo el rubio mayor no aprobando lo que el azabache hacia

-y espero que nunca tenga que usarla, al igual que con todos –

-pero tu dijiste que… - Aria iba a argumentar pero…

-se lo que dije… pero el hecho de que lo haya dicho no signifique que esté de acuerdo ya que no es fácil lastimar o incluso quitar una vida… pero quiero que entiendan… que el valor verdadero no es cuando quitar una vida, si no cuando perdonarla –

Tras esas palabras ellos reflexionaron y miraron sus armas, sabiendo y pensado ahora que el portarlas es una gran responsabilidad

Serena en cambio miro con amor y cariño a su caballero sabiendo lo maduro que puede ser

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ash junto con sus amigos que ahora tenían armas caminaban de regreso al lugar de los Trolls pero

Pararon al escuchar una explosión

-que fue eso? – es lo que preguntaba Bonnie

-viene del campamento, vamos! –

Todos a la orden de Ash corrieron hasta llegar al lugar

Vieron como Sceptile a gran velocidad lanzaba sus Bala Semilla a un Pokemon de aspecto de serpiente de color verde

Era un Serperior

-Sceptile que paso! –

" _esa Serperior se acercó demasiado y su entrenadora esta oculta entre los arboles!"_

El al escuchar eso desenvaino su espada que brillaba por su aura

-muéstrate… ahora! –

- _ **"vasta serperior"**_ –

La Pokemon serpiente se detuvo

 **-** _ **"vinimos a hablar con el forastero, mantén la calma mi gran amiga" –**_

De los arbustos una chica como de sus edades salía, con vestimentas verdes, botas cafés sin agujetas y un arco con flechas en su espalda

Lo que sorprendió a todos… y más a Ash son las orejas nada humanas que tenia

 _ **-"he venido a hablar con usted, por favor pida a su Sceptile que se calme" –**_

Ninguno de los chicos de Kalos entendía lo que la rubia decía

-que es lo que estará diciendo? – preguntaba Mithell

-no lo sé – decia Aria

-Sceptile calma no es una enemiga –

Con la sola orden el pokemon geko se calmó pero aun mantuvo la vista a la recién llegada en caso de un ataque

El azabache se acerco

 _ **-"crei que solamente había elfos en la tierra media, si eres una…" –**_

 _ **-lo soy, soy elfa, y estoy aquí para escoltarlo a los aposentos de mi señor, el desea verlo" –**_

-Ash que sucede? Y por qué hablas así – preguntaba Serena al escuchar a su novio hablar una lengua que ella no conocía

-si gustan sus amigos pueden venir veo que son de confianza –

La chica hablo ahora en un lenguaje que ellos entendían

-me gustaría pero tengo que llevar a la líder de Gimnacio a ciudad Santalune, su hermana espera que ella vuelva –

-mi misión es llevarlo a los aposentos de mi señor, esperare a que sus asuntos con ella terminen, lo espero en la entrada de la ruta 4 para escoltarlo junto con sus amigos si están interesados –

Ella tomo una pokebola y regreso a su Pokemon para después con una reverencia retirarse perdiéndose en los árboles y en el follaje

-Ash quien era ella? – preguntaba Serena

-… una elfa –

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos

-y que quería contigo – pregunto Clemont sin poder creer que haya visto una Elfa

-al parecer su señor solicita mi presencia –

-Ash no vallas puede ser muy peligroso – dijo Serena con preocupación

-No te preocupes, los elfos no son agresivos, si solo quieren hablar pues será solo hablar –

Es lo que dijo Ash

Teniendo un presentimiento de que hay más secretos que la región de Kalos oculta

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras en Kanto

-Ash volvió! – decia una castaña con pañoleta roja

-ese tonto! Debio de habernos avisado!, es un insensible! – decia una peli azul con un gorro blanco

-chicas, se que quieren volverlo a ver pero si quien hacerlo tendrán que buscarlo – decia Delia sonriendo

-a donde se fue! - preguntaron ambas

-se fue a la región de Kalos su se apresuran podrán… -

Ella paro de hablar cuando las videollamadas cortaron línea

-porque siento que metí a mi hijo en más problemas… no importa solo espero que al final de viaje traiga a mi nueva nuera… no puedo esperar para tener nietos –

Es lo que dijo con corazones a su alrededor mientras su Pokemon solo suspiraba y rogaba porque Ash saliera vivo de la tormenta amorosa que se le avecina

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Quiero decirles que me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y demás**

 **Al final por el comentario de un amigo llamado DarkTemplar28 decidí hacerlo Harem y creo que en este capítulo hice referencias a quien estará en el**

 **Si desean ver a otra chica en el Harem solo díganmelo en el comentario**

 **No puse a Korrina porque siempre me gustó el shipping con Clemont**

 **Y no pienso poner a Iris porque la verdad aunque me guste su shipping no veo que encaje**

 **Ni a Misty porque ya la pienso emparejar con Traicey**

 **Espero comentarios y sus opiniones sobre las armas que cada uno de ellos obtuvo**

 **Y también espero si ustedes quieren ver a los antiguos rivales de Ash como Trip y Paul… incluyendo una batalla amorosa por Serena contra Calm**

 **Espero comentarios y si alguno de ustedes quiere decirme algo personal puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
